Through his eyes
by Azn-Anime-Babe
Summary: My first True Blood fan fic. Godric and a character I made up. About a young girl living with vampires. Oh and let's pretend season 2 never happened ok? It's just better that way! Rated M for...well...come on it's True Blood.


I have a tendency to short sheet my chapters a bit so for this story I'll be combining several chapters into one...I've labeled this story as a romance because in a teenage life there's always supposed to be some form of romance right? But who the romance is with is up to the viewers;D so be good boys and girls and make sure to leave me some reviews:) remember instead of adding a new chapter I'll probably just be updating existing ones...enjoy.

**Chapter One: The First Encounter**

She was only an infant the first time he saw her. She was in her mother's arms. A beautiful young girl who looked to be only about 16 or 17. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had seen her before…a young girl who had already known the hardships of life. She walked the streets for money. Doing whatever she needed to stay alive. Even if it meant meeting up with a few men who where less than kind to her. He pitied her, and her newborn child. More than once he thought of ending it for her. Of taking away her pain…

He knew what it was like. To walk the world alone. Doing dishonorable things to stay alive. He watched her walk down the street holding the child close to her as if she feared someone would take her if just for a moment she loosened her grip. She wore the look of a pained woman with a conflicted soul.

It was in this part of town that he looked for his meals. Much like this woman there were other sad ruined souls that walked the streets. Souls that no one would miss, would notice if they disappeared. He often hid in the alley ways waiting for the drug addict that was looking for his next fix. Or the homeless man who searched through the dumpsters. Often times while waiting he would watch her. Hoping each and every time that when she got into the car with a stranger…she would return. But tonight something was different. He knew in his heart that wherever she went…she would not be returning.

The young woman walked into a small convenience store. When she emerged she had a single bag. She walked to the motel she had been staying in for only a week. The motel that she was supposed to be leaving in the morning…due to the bill she could no longer pay. He watched her close the door with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had a few hours until dawn so he went around the back of the motel and looked through the young woman's window. The bathroom window. The only window that he could see threw. The bathroom door was halfway open and he could just make out the bed. He watched the young woman gently lay down the infant at the head of the bed and turned on the tableside lamp. She lay beside the child and hummed sweetly until the child no longer stirred. He watched as the woman looked over her child with sad eyes. She began to cry softly. She disappeared from his vision for a moment and then returned with the bag from the convenience store and emptied it's contents onto the bed. It contained a bottle of whiskey, a small pink child's notebook with a pink pen containing feathers at the end, and a large orange envelope.

The young woman took the whiskey and set it on the small bedside table. She then grabbed the notebook and pen and began to write. She wrote for nearly an hour using several of the small pages in the book. He counted each time she turned the page. 1, 2, 3, 4.…all the way to 27. The book must have contained about 75 pages. When she had finished writing she took the book and put it into the large envelope. She then wrote something on the front and placed the pen in the envelope too. Then she stood up and took off her small trench coat. She pulled another smaller but bulkier envelope out of the pocket and placed it into the larger envelope as well. She then took her wallet from the coat and placed it with the rest of the items in the envelope. The young woman then walked over to her child with the items. She gently placed the coat on top of her like a blanket and then put the envelope next to the small child. He could now see the words on the envelope: "Camille Taylor's last will and testament to be given to Larissa Rose Taylor"

Her name was Camille and her child Larissa…he watched her closely dreading her next move. She walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer. From there she removed a bottle of pills and a picture. She stared at the picture for a long moment and then placed it on the trench coat on top of her daughter. Lingering there for a moment. She stared sadly down at the small child who had not known life long enough to feel the sadness her mother had known. The young woman leaned down and kissed Larissa before picking up the pills, and the whiskey.

Outside Godric shed a single tear for the woman as he watched her. He watched her take her final sip and lie down beside her daughter. He watched her put a hand over her daughter protectively. He watched her close her eyes. And he watched her pulse until it slowed. He watched the tear that fell from her closed eye. And the last breath she took before her heart stopped beating.

...

**Chapter Two: Introduction**

Godric arrived at his home barely an hour before sunrise. He could sense that his nest mates were still awake and attempted to slip past them without a word. Normally Stan and Isabelle would ignore his late entry without so much as a glance of acknowledgement but tonight they smelled something different.

Isabelle turned towards Godric confused and she froze in her tracks.

"Godric!" Isabelle exclaimed. Upon hearing Isabelle's shrill exclamation Stan entered the room with a wicked smile on his face.

"Bring us a snack Godric?" he licked his lips hoping the answer would be yes but knowing Godric and his newfound sense of humanity he doubted that's what it was.

"I haven't." He turned towards Isabelle. "Isabelle, could you request that Hugo find something to eat for this child before she awakens?"

"I…uh…yes Godric." she turned away from him and dialed a number on her cell. Godric walked towards Stan.

"You are not to touch this child unless otherwise instructed." Stan let out a low growl and licked his lips one final time before sauntering off to bed. Godric took the child to his light tight bedroom and laid her down in the center of the bed. Her unwrapped the trench coat from around her keeping her warm and replaced it with a fur pelt from Eric's time. She stirred slightly, and Godric began to sing softly. He sang songs that had long been forgotten by everyone. Songs from his time.

...

In the living room Isabelle was pacing in front of the door. When she heard the car pull into the driveway she quickly ran outside to grab the bags from Hugo as dawn was approaching fast. He followed her inside.

"Isabelle? What's going on? Why did you need this stuff?" Isabelle turned to him with a look of concern on her face.

"It's Godric…he's brought home a child…a human child!"

"What?" Hugo hadn't known Godric as well or for as long as the vampires in the house but something about those words just didn't make sense. "Where did he get it?" Did he take it?"

"I don't know…he hasn't told us anything." She set the bag onto the small counter in the kitchen and began to empty it's contents. Jars of powder and baby bottles, scoopers and small plastic measuring cups. "What is this?" Isabelle picked up the items and began turning them over trying to make sense of them all.

"It's baby formula. And all the stuff you'll need with it."

"Formula?" Isabelle had a look on her face like an alien who had just discovered earth.

"Well yes…I assumed that the child's mother wasn't around if you were asking ME to bring it food." He should have figured that a house full of vampires hundreds of years old wouldn't know much about alternative means of feeding.

"I thought you would have brought milk."

"…It is milk…sort of. I'll explain it when you wake up. It's getting late."

"Yes." She offered him a smile then she took Hugo's hand and led him to her room.

...

Godric looked at the young child sleeping in his bed. She was so small. He opened the envelope and emptied it's contents…

What had he been thinking? He hadn't. He just…reacted. When Camille died he entered her motel room. Since her stay had expired she was no longer living there, and even if she was once she died she was no longer a "living resident." and a newborn child could hardly be considered one…Especially since she had obviously be given up by her mother anyhow. So he was permitted to enter.

He walked in and just looked over the poor woman's body. He expected that she would be found in the morning when they came to throw her out. He guessed that she was expecting that and therefore left her child for that reason. But he couldn't just leave her…this young infant who's mother had had such a horrible life, and at such a young age. What if that happened to her? Would he be coming back and watching her make the same mistakes as her mother? And possibly end up worse…if that were possible. No. He wouldn't watch another soul waste their life away on the streets. Even if she were taken to be an orphanage what were the chances that she would live the perfect life?

He wouldn't watch that happen to this infant. He stepped closer and picked up the picture. It was Camille. And she was smiling. It must have been a school picture because she was standing in a green football field and was in much better condition than she was now. But even in this happy picture he saw a sadness in her eyes. A sadness that portrayed her home life. One that must not have been good if she'd ended up on the streets.

He put the picture in his pocket and picked up the child. She stirred slightly. He picked up the orange envelope and placed it between him an the child. And took off for home. Her new home.

...

Inside the book contained several things. Camille's last thoughts, instructions for the care of Larissa, her final will and testament, and letters to Larissa…

The instructions while long were simple. Larissa was to be given the contents of the envelope as well as everything she had left behind. Her letters were addressed on different years but all on the same day. Larissa's birthday. The first two pages were to be torn out and burned, never to be shown to Larissa. They contained her last thoughts. Also to be known as a suicide note. Godric read them and tore them out as instructed. He put them in his pocket to be burned later. He read through the rest of the book and smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness. She was almost 18 when she died. And she loved her daughter very much. She knew however that she was in a dark place that she could never leave. And she refused to let her daughter grow up in the kind of lifestyle she had. So she had relied on the state to take her daughter far, far away from that place. She hadn't given her up because she couldn't think of anyone to give her up to. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her and even in her final hours she refused to turn to them for help. She wanted her daughter to live a happy life with a family that loved her. And most of all, she never wanted her daughter to remember her the way she was, before her death. That's why she left the picture.

The letters were to be read to her on her birthday until she was 16 then she was to be given the book herself.

Godric placed the notebook and the pen on his nightstand and took out the wallet. He emptied it's contents. Larissa's birth certificate, an id of the woman, a piece of paper with an address written on it, and a business card for a tattoo place.

Larissa was born February, 8th 1993. It was February 25th. She was only a couple weeks old.

He next opened the smaller envelope addressed to Larissa. It contained several thousand dollars. Two years worth of money earned on the streets saved up and stuffed into an envelope in the hopes that an honorable person would be the one to find it. He placed it back in the envelope and set it with the other things on the nightstand. Tomorrow evening he would set up Larissa's savings account.

...


End file.
